1. Field of the Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are used in a display apparatus, such as an active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) or an active matrix organic light-emitting display (AMOLED).